Jordan (TDW)
Jordan is labeled the Funny Deliquent and competed in Total Drama: Westside Biography Jordan is quite popular at school but is always getting in trouble with the law. He has a girlfriend named Hannah and they have been together for about a year. He was signed up to Total Drama by his brother who was pulling a prank on him. TDW Episode 1: He arrived on the island and was put on Team Awesome. His team members included Cody and Wesley, who he quickly made an alliance with. In the challenge, he won his round by defeating Marcus, Zach and Warren. His team won the challenge. His alliance aimed for Daniel, but Jordan instead made an alliance with Daniel. At council, with the help of Jordan, Marcus was eliminated. Episode 2: His alliance became wary beause the knew someone switched their vote. In the challenge, he won for his team after defeating Kris in the finals. He then nominated Kris's team for elimination, which angered Kris very much. Cody revealed to him that he was in an alliance with Kris and Austin as well so Jordan joined with them. His alliance targeted Warren, however, Jordan was tempted to join an alliance with Brandon, Warren, Zach and Nathan. He refused and voted Warren out. Episode 3: In the challenge, he fell asleep rather early after he was going to the bathroom. His team ended up winning again when Wesley stayed awake the longest. Cody's alliance then went for Brandon but Jordan had sworn to Brandon that he would keep him safe. He then tricked Cody into believing that Nathan was after him and instead Nathan was eliminated. Episode 4: In the challenge, Jordan made it to the finals with Brandon but was shot when Spikes jumped out behind him. His team was safe that night and Cody's alliance gunned for Daniel again. Jordan wanted him to stay so he told Caleb that everyone was talking about him which caused Caleb to yell at everyone and get himself eliminated. Episode 5: In the challenge, he made it to the final two, but after he tried to save Brandon, he was hit over the head and knocked off. This person was revealed to be Kris, and he had found out about Jordan and Brandon's alliance. Kris blackmailed Jordan and made him vote out Brandon. Episode 6: There was no challenge, so Jordan took the chance. Cody told Jordan to vote out Zach. However, Jordan had a plan of his own. He combined forces and with the power of Wesley, Daniel and Zach, he voted out Kris. Episode 7: In the challenge, he fell in a hole and told Daniel to go on without him. Daniel then ended up winning immunity. That night it was either Austin or Zach going. Jordan asked Zach why he wanted to be here, but he wouldn't give him a good reason. Due to this, Jordan voted Zach out. Episode 8: Brandon, Warren and Nathan returned to the game. In the challenge, he made it to the final three but crashed right before the finish line. Brandon and Cody ended up winning immunity. Cody's alliance told him to vote out Nathan while Brandon's alliance told him to vote out Austin. Jordan voted Austin and it ended up being a tie. It was revealed to be a double elimination and both Austin and Nathan were eliminated. Episode 9: In the challenge, Jordan was paired with Wesley and wiped out after he got too annoying. Brandon and Daniel won the challenge. There was no voting due to the fact that Warren had punched Cody in the face, taking him out of the game. Episode 10: In the challenge, Jordan won immunity after defeating Cody, along with Daniel and Wesley. This left the bottom two as Brandon and Cody. Jordan voted Cody but was backstabbed when Daniel voted out Brandon. Episode 11: Nobody voted Jordan, but the losers all voted out Wesley. Episode 12: In the challenge, Jordan got all his trivia question right and won immunity. At the beach, he talked to Daniel and Cody seperately. At council he voted himself out and said he did it because he realized all the people he hurt in the game and said he didn't deserve the money. Reunion: He votes for Cody to win in the finale, saying that he played the game and won and you can't hate on that. At the reunion special, he got into a fight with Kris when he attacked him. Kris was beaten to badly and was taken offstage. He was forced to compete in the next season due to Cody dropping the ball. Trivia *He never got a vote cast against him except for his own, which eliminated him. *He also competed in Total Drama World Tour (Wiki Users Way). *He also competed in Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains. *He also competed in Total Random Island. Category:Total Drama: Westside